Healer
by AllenWalker1018
Summary: Allen is part of a clan of healers who use herbs to treat people. Tyki is a prince of fell in love with Allen's beauty and makes a deal to take Allen away from his clan. (18 ) (Tyki x Allen) (Lavi x Allen) (Yaoi) (M-preg)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Not gonna lie...not my best work and kind of random. Started off poker pair and turned in to laven... Its kind of a short story even though I've been working on it for years I swear.**

"If you want your little clan to live then its best to surrender to us~. There isn't much chance all you little healers could stand against us. If you surrender to us then we will let you stay here but in return your land becomes part of our kingdom. And I want him to go with us~. He'll be our little healer." One man said with a smirk before pointing to one of the young healers which surprised the albino healer. Allen, the albino healer who was being selected wasn't the best healer the clan had. Then again maybe it was the best the group took him rather than someone else.

"Allen? He is just an apprentice… He still has much to learn... Would you not prefer a more skilled healer?" The last thing the elder wanted was for the deal to fall through simply because Allen wasn't as skilled a healer as others in the clan. In truth Allen was well trained but the clan always wanted the healers to have more years' experience before they were allowed out of the clan to be healers for others.

"No. I want him. Don't worry he will be safe at our castle. Now do we have an agreement or not?" The man was more serious this time. He wasn't interested in anyone else other than the albino. The man who was making this negotiation was the second prince Tyki, he had been spending time with the clan for a few days now. The clan lived just on the border of this kingdom but for years now had been in a sense separate from the kingdom. But now the king wanted the legendary knowledge of healing from the clan so he sent Tyki to negotiate. So it wasn't so much a surrender as it was a treaty.

Tyki had first seen Allen out in the nearby field picking herbs and at first Tyki had thought the albino was a girl since he wore feminine gowns but Tyki later learned Allen was in fact male when he accidently found Allen washing in the nearby river. But there was something about Allen that intrigued Tyki so he was tweaking the treaty a little to get to take Allen with him and continue to watch Allen.

"I would be honored to accompany you to the castle…" Allen said with a bow even though they all were already sitting down on the ground. Tyki could tell that Allen wasn't actually thrilled about going which made it all the more fun to Tyki.

"Great so its settled~. Now lets head out. I can't stay away from the castle for too long." Tyki remarked as he stood up dusting himself off. Sighing softly Allen stood up as well since apparently he was leaving with this rather demandy prince. The albino healer made his way to his tent to pack up his stuff which it wasn't like he had a lot of personal stuff. Mostly it was just his clothing and some seeds for herbs that were best for healing.

* * *

The healer was in his room watering the potted herbs he kept inside for easy access. It was a daily routine to tend to the plants since the needed to be well kept in order to ensure they would be effective when needed to make medicine. The nice thing about Allen's room was that it was on the ground floor of the castle with large windows so the plants could get their much needed sunlight. There was also a door that led to the garden he started when he first moved to the castle with Tyki.

"I half expected you to be out in your garden. Good thing I checked in here first." The second prince commented as he walked into Allen's room without even bothering to knock. The rude, unannounced entrances by the prince used to startle the young healer but at this point he came to expect it every day so he barely even acknowledged it at this point.

"I always water the indoor plants first since they are right here. You typically find me out in the garden because you always sleep so late." Allen stated practically ignoring the fact that Tyki was playing with his hair. As usual Allen had his rather long white hair tied up in a high ponytail. Even with it pulled up high his hair still reached a little past his backside. Tyki always had an odd obsession with Allen hair and would always touch it when he could get his hands on it like a child would play with their mother's hair.

"You're always in here or out in your garden. Don't you get bored or lonely?" Tyki asked as he freed Allen's hair from the pony tail. Allen simply let Tyki do as he wished with his hair since it kept Tyki calm and happy.

"No. I prefer being by myself. I keep myself busy with tending to the herbs, making medicine, or reading, all of which I enjoy doing. Alone." Allen answered moving to water a different plant despite Tyki still holding some of his hair. The prince followed Allen around like a little duckling as Allen tended to the indoor plants. He even helped Allen out in the garden with the weeding and watering of the plants. As they worked Allen stood watering one of the plants watching Tyki who was weeding in a different section to avoid getting wet.

"You're avoiding something." Allen commented having picked up on the fact that Tyki was basically hiding with Allen in the garden. Tyki never helped with tending to the plants nor did he typically just follow Allen around rather quietly.

"What makes you say that?" Tyki asked without pausing in his work or looking at Allen. All of Tyki's actions confirmed that Allen was right.

"Because you never help me tend to the plants. Usually you watch me for a little bit then leave." Allen pointed out as he walked over to where Tyki was since he had run out of water for the moment but didn't want to go get more as they were currently talking.

"Maybe I just want to spend some time with you outside." Tyki retorted which prompted Allen to back off the topic. Whatever Tyki was hiding from he clearly didn't want to talk about it. So, Allen moved to go and get more water but Tyki caught Allen's wrist causing him to stop and almost fall down as he wasn't expecting it. In the end Allen did get pulled down to the ground dropping the pitcher as he went down. When Allen opened his eyes Tyki was hovering over him looking determined and a little… lonely.

"Let me take you." Tyki demanded but it sounded more like a plea. It took Allen a second to realize what he was saying since technically Tyki already took him but in the sense of away from his clan. But what Tyki meant now was in an intimate manner. After the year of living with Tyki in the castle Tyki hadn't touched Allen in any sort of sexual manner. A gasp escaped Allen as Tyki reached under his robes gripping Allen's flaccid member.

"What…I…." Another gasp left Allen as he arched up a bit as Tyki started slowly stroking his member teasingly. Allen had never done such a thing so the feeling was very foreign to Allen and he didn't know what exactly to think of it. It wasn't like Allen was exactly in a position to say no to the prince as he had been brought there as part of the treaty with his people and he didn't want to mess that up by telling Tyki no.

"Say yes… Please." Tyki was oddly so desperate which made Allen rather concerned. Something wasn't right here. Either something was happening to Tyki or to Allen. And Allen feared if he was being sent away…what did that mean for the treaty?

"N-not out here…" Allen answered causing Tyki to remove his hand from under Allen's robe. Before Allen could say anything else Tyki was picking him up throwing him over his shoulder carrying Allen back into his room. It took Allen by surprise when he was suddenly dropped on his bed which wasn't exactly painless. Tyki wasn't the gentlest about removing Allen's clothing either. After placing the only pillow had under his hips and lower back Tyki undid his pants rubbing the tip of his hard member against Allen's entrance. Allen bit the back of his hand as Tyki started pushing himself inside of Allen's tight virgin entrance to muffle the slight cry of pain and discomfort. At first that wasn't comfortable at all and borderline painful but much to Allen's surprise after a little bit of time it started feeling good. However, Allen didn't stop muffling himself by biting the back of his hand. Tyki didn't say anything about Allen muffling himself since Tyki didn't want anyone to hear him and interrupt them.

It didn't take long before Tyki came inside of Allen with a groan of the healer's name. After taking a few moments to compose himself Tyki pulled out of Allen looking down at the albino who was breathing heavily still biting his hand. But Tyki frowned a little when he saw that Allen hadn't climaxed yet. Reaching down Tyki stroked Allen's member until Allen finally came undone. After Allen came Tyki laid beside Allen on the small one-person bed which left them very little space. Tyki gently made Allen release his hand from his mouth.

"I'm getting married… I don't want to… but I have no choice… To some boring proper princess." Tyki said finally explaining why he was acting so weird. It took Allen a few moments to process what had been said. Slowly Allen tried to sit up but regretted that instantly and fell back down.

"So…. You used me for your frustration?" Allen asked as he lay staring up at the stone ceiling. He was a little hurt at the thought of his first time being taken as a way to deal with frustration and to rebel against the rules of normal relations.

"No. You are my precious butterfly. Well… I mean… I suppose yes, I was urged to take you because of this grave news about my upcoming wedding but ever since I saw you bathing in the lake near your clan's camp I have wanted you. I simply didn't want to ruin you… but I suppose it's too late now… I apologize…" Tyki said as he made Allen roll onto his stomach so he could massage Allen's back. He felt bad for how he had taken Allen's first time. But he had been rather stressed out and frustrated that he was going to get married but the marriage meant he would have less time to watch his beautiful caged butterfly.

"It's alright… So long as you are happy I won't get sent back to my clan and the treaty broken… I am yours to do with as you please. Other than tending to the plants and occasionally helping your doctor I don't do much else around here." Allen replied partly asleep with his head on his arms as Tyki massaged his lower back which felt amazing at that moment.

"Get some sleep. I have business to attend to." Tyki said as he climbed out of the bed redressing himself. Allen looked over at Tyki watching him get dressed. Well that wasn't exactly how Allen expected his first time to end. But in truth Allen should expect that since Tyki was a prince, and apparently Allen was to be his mistress. So this was how Tyki was likely to be from now on.

"As you wish your highness." Allen replied covering himself with his blanket. Tyki looked back at Allen briefly before he left the room to tend to whatever princely work he had to do. Allen took a nice long nap for a good portion of the day which helped with his soreness from earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Not gonna lie...not my best work and kind of random. Started off poker pair and turned in to laven... Its kind of a short story even though I've been working on it for years I swear.**

"If you want your little clan to live then its best to surrender to us~. There isn't much chance all you little healers could stand against us. If you surrender to us then we will let you stay here but in return your land becomes part of our kingdom. And I want him to go with us~. He'll be our little healer." One man said with a smirk before pointing to one of the young healers which surprised the albino healer. Allen, the albino healer who was being selected wasn't the best healer the clan had. Then again maybe it was the best the group took him rather than someone else.

"Allen? He is just an apprentice… He still has much to learn... Would you not prefer a more skilled healer?" The last thing the elder wanted was for the deal to fall through simply because Allen wasn't as skilled a healer as others in the clan. In truth Allen was well trained but the clan always wanted the healers to have more years' experience before they were allowed out of the clan to be healers for others.

"No. I want him. Don't worry he will be safe at our castle. Now do we have an agreement or not?" The man was more serious this time. He wasn't interested in anyone else other than the albino. The man who was making this negotiation was the second prince Tyki, he had been spending time with the clan for a few days now. The clan lived just on the border of this kingdom but for years now had been in a sense separate from the kingdom. But now the king wanted the legendary knowledge of healing from the clan so he sent Tyki to negotiate. So it wasn't so much a surrender as it was a treaty.

Tyki had first seen Allen out in the nearby field picking herbs and at first Tyki had thought the albino was a girl since he wore feminine gowns but Tyki later learned Allen was in fact male when he accidently found Allen washing in the nearby river. But there was something about Allen that intrigued Tyki so he was tweaking the treaty a little to get to take Allen with him and continue to watch Allen.

"I would be honored to accompany you to the castle…" Allen said with a bow even though they all were already sitting down on the ground. Tyki could tell that Allen wasn't actually thrilled about going which made it all the more fun to Tyki.

"Great so its settled~. Now lets head out. I can't stay away from the castle for too long." Tyki remarked as he stood up dusting himself off. Sighing softly Allen stood up as well since apparently he was leaving with this rather demandy prince. The albino healer made his way to his tent to pack up his stuff which it wasn't like he had a lot of personal stuff. Mostly it was just his clothing and some seeds for herbs that were best for healing.

* * *

The healer was in his room watering the potted herbs he kept inside for easy access. It was a daily routine to tend to the plants since the needed to be well kept in order to ensure they would be effective when needed to make medicine. The nice thing about Allen's room was that it was on the ground floor of the castle with large windows so the plants could get their much needed sunlight. There was also a door that led to the garden he started when he first moved to the castle with Tyki.

"I half expected you to be out in your garden. Good thing I checked in here first." The second prince commented as he walked into Allen's room without even bothering to knock. The rude, unannounced entrances by the prince used to startle the young healer but at this point he came to expect it every day so he barely even acknowledged it at this point.

"I always water the indoor plants first since they are right here. You typically find me out in the garden because you always sleep so late." Allen stated practically ignoring the fact that Tyki was playing with his hair. As usual Allen had his rather long white hair tied up in a high ponytail. Even with it pulled up high his hair still reached a little past his backside. Tyki always had an odd obsession with Allen hair and would always touch it when he could get his hands on it like a child would play with their mother's hair.

"You're always in here or out in your garden. Don't you get bored or lonely?" Tyki asked as he freed Allen's hair from the pony tail. Allen simply let Tyki do as he wished with his hair since it kept Tyki calm and happy.

"No. I prefer being by myself. I keep myself busy with tending to the herbs, making medicine, or reading, all of which I enjoy doing. Alone." Allen answered moving to water a different plant despite Tyki still holding some of his hair. The prince followed Allen around like a little duckling as Allen tended to the indoor plants. He even helped Allen out in the garden with the weeding and watering of the plants. As they worked Allen stood watering one of the plants watching Tyki who was weeding in a different section to avoid getting wet.

"You're avoiding something." Allen commented having picked up on the fact that Tyki was basically hiding with Allen in the garden. Tyki never helped with tending to the plants nor did he typically just follow Allen around rather quietly.

"What makes you say that?" Tyki asked without pausing in his work or looking at Allen. All of Tyki's actions confirmed that Allen was right.

"Because you never help me tend to the plants. Usually you watch me for a little bit then leave." Allen pointed out as he walked over to where Tyki was since he had run out of water for the moment but didn't want to go get more as they were currently talking.

"Maybe I just want to spend some time with you outside." Tyki retorted which prompted Allen to back off the topic. Whatever Tyki was hiding from he clearly didn't want to talk about it. So, Allen moved to go and get more water but Tyki caught Allen's wrist causing him to stop and almost fall down as he wasn't expecting it. In the end Allen did get pulled down to the ground dropping the pitcher as he went down. When Allen opened his eyes Tyki was hovering over him looking determined and a little… lonely.

"Let me take you." Tyki demanded but it sounded more like a plea. It took Allen a second to realize what he was saying since technically Tyki already took him but in the sense of away from his clan. But what Tyki meant now was in an intimate manner. After the year of living with Tyki in the castle Tyki hadn't touched Allen in any sort of sexual manner. A gasp escaped Allen as Tyki reached under his robes gripping Allen's flaccid member.

"What…I…." Another gasp left Allen as he arched up a bit as Tyki started slowly stroking his member teasingly. Allen had never done such a thing so the feeling was very foreign to Allen and he didn't know what exactly to think of it. It wasn't like Allen was exactly in a position to say no to the prince as he had been brought there as part of the treaty with his people and he didn't want to mess that up by telling Tyki no.

"Say yes… Please." Tyki was oddly so desperate which made Allen rather concerned. Something wasn't right here. Either something was happening to Tyki or to Allen. And Allen feared if he was being sent away…what did that mean for the treaty?

"N-not out here…" Allen answered causing Tyki to remove his hand from under Allen's robe. Before Allen could say anything else Tyki was picking him up throwing him over his shoulder carrying Allen back into his room. It took Allen by surprise when he was suddenly dropped on his bed which wasn't exactly painless. Tyki wasn't the gentlest about removing Allen's clothing either. After placing the only pillow had under his hips and lower back Tyki undid his pants rubbing the tip of his hard member against Allen's entrance. Allen bit the back of his hand as Tyki started pushing himself inside of Allen's tight virgin entrance to muffle the slight cry of pain and discomfort. At first that wasn't comfortable at all and borderline painful but much to Allen's surprise after a little bit of time it started feeling good. However, Allen didn't stop muffling himself by biting the back of his hand. Tyki didn't say anything about Allen muffling himself since Tyki didn't want anyone to hear him and interrupt them.

It didn't take long before Tyki came inside of Allen with a groan of the healer's name. After taking a few moments to compose himself Tyki pulled out of Allen looking down at the albino who was breathing heavily still biting his hand. But Tyki frowned a little when he saw that Allen hadn't climaxed yet. Reaching down Tyki stroked Allen's member until Allen finally came undone. After Allen came Tyki laid beside Allen on the small one-person bed which left them very little space. Tyki gently made Allen release his hand from his mouth.

"I'm getting married… I don't want to… but I have no choice… To some boring proper princess." Tyki said finally explaining why he was acting so weird. It took Allen a few moments to process what had been said. Slowly Allen tried to sit up but regretted that instantly and fell back down.

"So…. You used me for your frustration?" Allen asked as he lay staring up at the stone ceiling. He was a little hurt at the thought of his first time being taken as a way to deal with frustration and to rebel against the rules of normal relations.

"No. You are my precious butterfly. Well… I mean… I suppose yes, I was urged to take you because of this grave news about my upcoming wedding but ever since I saw you bathing in the lake near your clan's camp I have wanted you. I simply didn't want to ruin you… but I suppose it's too late now… I apologize…" Tyki said as he made Allen roll onto his stomach so he could massage Allen's back. He felt bad for how he had taken Allen's first time. But he had been rather stressed out and frustrated that he was going to get married but the marriage meant he would have less time to watch his beautiful caged butterfly.

"It's alright… So long as you are happy I won't get sent back to my clan and the treaty broken… I am yours to do with as you please. Other than tending to the plants and occasionally helping your doctor I don't do much else around here." Allen replied partly asleep with his head on his arms as Tyki massaged his lower back which felt amazing at that moment.

"Get some sleep. I have business to attend to." Tyki said as he climbed out of the bed redressing himself. Allen looked over at Tyki watching him get dressed. Well that wasn't exactly how Allen expected his first time to end. But in truth Allen should expect that since Tyki was a prince, and apparently Allen was to be his mistress. So this was how Tyki was likely to be from now on.

"As you wish your highness." Allen replied covering himself with his blanket. Tyki looked back at Allen briefly before he left the room to tend to whatever princely work he had to do. Allen took a nice long nap for a good portion of the day which helped with his soreness from earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

"So… I was right… My little brother values you greatly…" Sheryl said as Allen was in his room a little while later brewing some more tea but this batch was for a guard who wasn't feeling well either. Allen looked over his shoulder at the crown Prince who was standing off to the side watching Allen.

"What…? I don't know what you mean…" Allen replied returning his attention to the tea making sure not to overboil the leaves.

"Worry not. I mean you no harm. I don't care what my precious brother does if it makes him happy. But you cannot deny it… I saw and heard you two in the garden earlier…" Sheryl replied making Allen bow his head.

"Prince Tyki has…. Moments with flight of fancy… nothing more. He does not like his bride… he says she is annoying. Everyone wants what they cannot have. I am an impossibility for him so I intrigue him." Allen commented as he stirred the tea in the pot.

"Is it not the same for you then as Tyki is as out of your reach as humanly possible?" Sheryl remarked causing Allen to look up straight ahead at the mantle of the fireplace.

"No… It's not… I know my place. Besides… I won't be here much longer… You aren't the first to notice the prince's fancy with me. The Queen noticed… so I am being sent back to the clan when Princess Road is better. Apparently taking someone from the clan was not actually part of the treaty deal so I wasted a year and then some here… I could have been learning so much more about healing. Now… here… this is for Princess Road. You will need more in the morning. I will make a fresh batch in the morning before the sun rises so it will be ready when you wake." Allen replied refusing to look away from the pot of tea he was currently working on before handing Sheryl a cup of hot tea for Road.

"Does Tyki know? That you are leaving…" Sheryl replied as he held the cup of tea watching Allen. It was clear by Allen's tense body language that Tyki did not know. "I see…. Well goodnight healer." Sheryl added before heading for the door.

"Don't tell him please… He will cause a scene." Allen said stopping Sheryl at the door with his words.

"You're right… so I won't. Thank you." Sheryl answered gesturing to the tea before he left the room.

About a week later Road was better so the Queen discreetly demanded that Allen leave and go back to his clan. So Allen packed up what belongings he had which was his clothes and his journals. The plants would stay since he couldn't take them and his clan already grew far better crops than what Allen had managed to piece together there. Once his stuff was packed Allen left out the side door that led out to his garden so that Tyki wouldn't see him. The Queen didn't want Allen around to distract Tyki from the princess, and also to prevent the shame of having a son who was into men. It would be a scandal for one of the royal princes to be having an affair with a male. But even if Allen had been a woman the Queen wouldn't let Allen stick around since that would be worse as a female mistress would have the added risk of a bastard child. So Allen made the trip back to his clan where he had to explain that the treaty was intact but that he was to be living with the clan again.

Allen spent the next few months training with the other young healers and tending to the herbs. Truthfully Allen preferred tending to the garden since it was only him giving him some peace and quiet away from the others who often whispered of Allen being a failed healer which was why they had sent him back to the clan. One day Allen was in the nearby river taking a bath which felt nice since it was such a warm day outside.

"Butterfly… you flew away from me without warning…" Tyki said startling Allen as Tyki was walking into the river with his clothes still on. Allen turned to face Tyki clearly shocked to see the prince there. Allen had never thought to see Tyki again, he had just gotten over not seeing Tyki or hearing his voice.

"Prince… what are you doing here?" Allen asked with his arms covering his chest for some reason. He was feeling a little self-conscious in front of Tyki naked in the river.

"This is exactly how I first saw you… Why did you leave the castle?" Tyki asked gently tucking some of Allen's long white hair behind Allen's ear tenderly. At first Allen leaned in to Tyki's hand before he quickly leaned away looking to the side.

"I… I need to keep training to be a healer… And I was homesick… With permission… I left…" Allen answered still looking off to the side as he slowly sank down in the water a little.

"My butterfly…. You **_are_** so much more beautiful when you are free to fly…." Tyki whispered tenderly as he carefully led Allen back to shore by the hand. Sitting down with his back against a nearby tree Tyki held Allen in his lap as he kissed Allen deeply. Before Allen realized what was happening Tyki's hands were all over his body as he was in Tyki's lap riding Tyki's member with Tyki's guidance. This time there was nothing but moans and panting since Allen was in control this time with the pace and roughness. For the first time Allen was the first to reach climax with Tyki following shortly behind Allen. Tyki's hands were caressing Allen's sides and abdomen.

"You never told me what you are doing here…" Allen pointed out after some time of silence had passed.

"Well I'm on a campaign with some soldiers… We set up camp nearby and I missed you dearly. I decided to give it a shot and see if you had come here since you hadn't said a word or left a note when you disappeared." Tyki replied kissing Allen's temple tenderly.

"So you'll be leaving again… So, what…. You'll come see me like once a year or something?" Allen asked looking down at his hands. Tyki studied Allen before sighing softly.

"That seems to be the case…. Since you left and everything… if you had stayed I could see you more often." Tyki answered tucking some hair behind Allen's ear again so he could see Allen's perfectly beautiful face. After some time Allen got dressed and Tyki left leaving Allen alone by the river again. Allen was fully clothed now as he sat by the river watching the water flow.

* * *

"We agreed to the treaty already and you sent back the healer we gave you… why should we give him back?" The leader of the healers demanded when the Crowned Prince showed up with a group of soldiers. The healers were surprised that once again someone from the kingdom was demanding they give over Allen.

"Well you see…that was a misunderstanding… The Queen liked her doctor but he isn't doing anything to fix the outbreak that has occurred in our kingdom. But Allen had saved my daughter and a few guards already. "So… If you let us have Allen again then we will let you live freely on this land for the rest of your clan's existence no matter how long that may be. This land will belong to you healers and only you. And should anyone else try to mess with you we will come to your aid." Sheryl stated as polite and charming as ever.

"I'll go. I'll help. But… you can't kick me out again." Allen said as he came out of hiding from amongst the crowd of healers. Sheryl turned to Allen when the albino stepped out into the open.

"That was the plan Allen. Everyone but the Queen are in agreement that you are far better for the palace than the doctor. So we will of course keep you…no matter what." Sheryl said with a smile. With that settled Sheryl took Allen back to the palace where he found that his garden was still thriving despite his absence. Once Allen settled in again he was taken to see the gathered sick people. All the sick people were being kept in the church in the city. Allen examined each person not too surprised to find that they all had fairly the same symptoms and such. After that was done Allen went back to the palace to get to work.

As Allen was working on trying to make a cure for whatever illness was spreading through the city he went out into his garden to get some ingredients and was surprised to find Tyki out in the field watering the plants Allen had left behind. Somehow though…Allen wasn't so surprised actually since he could only think of Tyki who would have taken care of the garden.

"Thank you… for tending to the garden." Allen said clearly spooking poor Tyki who actually jumped and dropped the pitcher of water he was using. The last person Tyki expected to find out in the garden was Allen.

"Butterfly!" Tyki hugged Allen actually picking Allen up as he did. The prince was so happy to see Allen again especially since he didn't expect to see Allen again until he was near the healers again and who knew when that would be. "What are you doing here?" Tyki asked when he finally set Allen down on his feet.

"I was brought back to assist with caring for those who are ill. I am to replace the doctor…" Allen said as he knelt down and started harvesting what herbs he needed. Tyki stared down at Allen processing what Allen was saying.

"So….you're here permanently?" Tyki asked with a very hopeful smile.

"That appears to be the case yes. That is what the Crowned Price told me. That and my clan gets to own and keep the land they live on now." Allen replied before letting out a surprised confused noise as he was tackled to the ground in a tight embrace.

"Y-your highness… No…. Not right now. I-I am busy making medicine…. I have to get to work…." Allen protested as Tyki already had his hands up under Allen's robes. Allen was really trying hard to get Tyki's hands off of him but it wasn't as easy as Allen hoped. After some work Tyki finally let Allen go understanding Allen had important work to do.


	4. Chapter 4

"Butterfly? Are you here?" Tyki called as he entered Allen's room which Allen had reclaimed. Sitting at the table in Allen's room the albino healer sat with his head down with some herbs still in his hands even though he was asleep. Allen had been working day and night for the past few months treating all the sick and everyone was doing well with their recovery. This was probably the first time Allen had slept since he had come back to the castle. Carefully Tyki moved Allen from where he was sitting to the bed so Allen could properly rest.

"Mm?" Allen groaned as he slowly woke up due to Tyki moving him. "Your highness?" Allen called clearly a little dazed and confused. Last thing he remembered was picking apart herbs to make tea.

"Hello butterfly… I moved you to the bed that's all. Get some rest. You've earned it." Tyki said tenderly as he sat on the edge of Allen's bed. Allen covered his mouth as he yawned.

"Oh…. What time is it?" Allen asked sitting up despite what Tyki told him to do. He was actually pretty hungry so he was probably going to make himself something to eat.

"Its about midnight…." Tyki replied fixing Allen's bangs a little with a smile.

"I'm going to get something to eat… if that's okay your highness…" Allen replied looking at Tyki since the prince had told Allen to get some rest.

"Yes of course Allen." Tyki said getting up so Allen could get out of bed. It was odd how Allen was behaving. Like Tyki was keeping him prisoner there or something. Tyki didn't like that at all. He wanted Allen to be happy here… But lately Allen hadn't been very happy, he hadn't seen Allen smile in a long time. Allen didn't say anything as he got up to go get food.

Now every day as Allen was working in his room he received gifts from Tyki in the form of clothing, jewelry, things like that. After about a week of this Allen gathered up all the gifts Tyki had sent him heading to Tyki's room.

"Your highness. I've had about enough of this." Allen stated as he dropped all the gifts on top of Tyki who was taking a nap in his bed. Tyki jumped rather startled when Allen came in and dropped stuff on him. He really hadn't expected that. No one ever just walked into Tyki's room especially when he was sleeping.

"W-what? Butterfly?" Tyki sat up completely confused as he worked to fix his hair which was a mess from his nap.

"Stop sending me stuff. I don't want anything so please stop sending me stuff. If you want my attention come to the garden or something. This is just annoying." Allen stated with his arms folded over his chest in annoyance.

"I want your attention. I want it all the time its infuriating. But right now what I want is for you to be happy. To see you smile. But I don't know how to do that. I thought these things would make you happy." Tyki replied as he looked to the stuff on his bed.

"But they don't make me happy. And even if they did you never deliver the gifts yourself so you wouldn't see me smile anyway. So its pointless regardless of your reasons. So stop wasting your gold." Allen stated before turning to walk away. But before Allen could really move he was grabbed from behind and pulled into the bed.

"T-Tyki….." Allen said before Tyki was kissing him deeply and passionately. As they kissed Tyki worked to undress Allen, his hands exploring every inch of Allen like it was completely new to him all over again. Any chance Tyki could get he would get his hands on Allen as much as possible. He just loved Allen's body, the smoothness of Allen's skin, every curve of his body… he loved everything about Allen. And Tyki wanted to express that to Allen however he could since he couldn't say it.

"Y-Your highness….. p-please…. No more…." Allen begged rather exhausted as they had been going for quite some time now. So long that Allen was getting rather sore. When someone suddenly opened the door Tyki actually growled a little as he quickly covered Allen with the blanket.

"Sheryl what the fuck?" Tyki demanded clearly rather angry to be interrupted during alone time with Allen.

"Sorry brother…. But I just thought you should know…..Everyone who comes anywhere near this part of the hall can hear you and your….butterfly…. And the queen is not happy… and your bride isn't exactly happy either…." Sheryl replied making Allen pull away from Tyki still covered by the blanket.

"Oh god…. I… oh my god…. I have to go….." Allen said grabbing his robe wrapping it around himself as he got out of Tyki's bed quickly leaving the room rushing past Sheryl who watched him leave. Tyki sighed heavily as he sat down on the bed glaring at his brother. Allen had forgotten all about the princess….and the baby that was on its way. Probably very soon.

A few days later Allen was out in the garden tending to his herbs. As he was working he got a surprise visitor who startled him. A member of his clan showed up spooking Allen as he worked. The last thing Allen expected was one of his clan members to show up.

"Lavi? What are you doing here?" Allen asked after he recovered from his initial shock. He stood up hugging his wild red headed clan member. Lavi and Allen were pretty good friends, Lavi was carefree and happy.

"I came to visit you. Its been a while. I miss you at the clan… Its boring without you. Hey what's up with that?" Lavi said pointing at Allen's neck where there were some bruises from Tyki the other day. Allen quickly covered his neck with his hand looking away awkwardly.

"Its nothing." Allen said as he sat down working on picking herbs. Lavi sat down beside Allen and helped him work. "Why did they let you leave to come see me?" Allen asked as they worked.

"They didn't. I snuck off. Grandpa is used to that so its whatever." Lavi said with a grin making Allen scoff in amusement.

"There's talk of asking for you back now that that blight of illness is over." Lavi commented after some time shocking Allen.

"What? Why? I thought the deal was that I would stay here? Won't that ruin the treaty?" Allen replied looking over at Lavi confused and worried.

"Well…. Because. You're part of our clan…. And… you're meant to be my bride… don't you know?" Lavi asked leaving Allen completely stunned yet again.

"What do you mean by that Lavi? That's not very funny." Allen replied looking down at the herbs picking at them.

"Its not a joke. Everyone in the clan is betrothed to someone…. And you are betrothed to me…." Lavi said taking Allen's hands making him stop his picking at the plants.

"Why? All of a sudden it feels like I belong to everyone but myself." Allen huffed as he stood up taking his herbs to his room.

"Ali…. Really….no one told you about the betrothal…?"n Lavi asked as he followed Allen into his room where Allen set the basket of herbs down on the table.

"No. No one told me. And why would I be betrothed to another male? That is pointless isn't it?" Allen asked as he washed his hands.

"Ali…. You clearly spent way too much time by yourself in the gardens at the clan camp. With us after so many generations of isolation and so few options… some men can get pregnant…. So its not pointless." Lavi stated making Allen quickly turn and face Lavi.

"Pregnant? What? What makes you think I'm one of those that can?" Allen demanded studying Lavi slightly terrified.

"Uh…. Well…. You're just…. Submissive… usually the submissive personality men are…. Its just how it is Ali…." Lavi stated as he sat down at Allen's table watching Allen.

"Uh….. um….. I…. I don't feel so good….." Allen said before collapsing to the floor. Lavi jumped up rushing over to Allen's side. He moved Allen to the bed checking to make sure Allen was okay.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing here?" Tyki demanded when he entered Allen's room to see Allen on the bed and some random stranger with his hands on Allen.

"Oh whoa! Allen is my friend. I'm from the clan. He fainted…." Lavi said looking to the prince wondering why he was so hostile.

"What?! Is he sick?" Tyki demanded making his way over to the bed to check on Allen.

"No. Either he was really exhausted and his body gave out or he was so shocked about being able to get pregnant and that he is my fiancé…" Lavi said fixing Allen's hair so it wasn't in Allen's face as he slept.

"What?" Tyki demanded looking to Lavi both pissed off and confused.

"Yeah… Allen is my betrothed in the clan." Lavi explained now realizing what the bruises on Allen neck were from. They were from this man. Lavi should have known that given how he talked about Allen the first time they took Allen from the clan.

"I see…. Well he can't leave the castle. That's part of the deal. If he leaves then your clan loses the land they are on." Tyki stated as he stood up thinking that he had won this.

"Okay… well I can stay here with him. We have to continue on our clan. We have to continue our traditions." Lavi stated as he stood up putting a hand on his hip clearly not backing down.

"Well we will see about that… It is for Allen do decide who he wants to be with. If he wants to be with either of us." Tyki said before he left the room. As much as Tyki wanted to stick around he couldn't. He had work to do.


	5. Chapter 5

"But Lavi…. You're my best friend…. I…. I don't know…." Allen said as he was sitting out in his garden tending to the plants since that was where he was most comfortable. It was a few hours after he passed out and Lavi was already talking about marriage.

"Who better to marry than your best friend? Please Allen? I'll stay here at the castle with you. We can work together as healers here." Lavi suggested with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Allen.

"Lavi… I…. I'll think about it…" Allen said focused on his work.

"Okay. Until then I will stay here with you." Lavi said with a smile as he kissed Allen's head. He would stay with Allen until Allen told him yes or no. If Allen told him no he would go back to the clan…and if Allen told him yes he would stay with Allen at the castle. Allen sighed shaking his head knowing Lavi was serious about staying until Allen answered him.

It was rather awkward having Lavi stay since he insisted on staying in Allen's room with the albino which meant sharing that small bed Allen had. That was closer than Allen ever thought he would be with Lavi.

"Lavi…. Move your hand…. Its in a weird place…." Allen said trying to get Lavi to move his hand away from Allen's hip/thigh area which was too close to Allen's groin for Allen's liking right now as they were laying in bed that night with Lavi behind Allen, Lavi's chest to Allen's back.

"Its comfy there though…. And if we get married….you should get used to my hands in places like this…. And more." Lavi said nuzzling Allen's neck making Allen squirm a little.

"Lavi…. Please…. Its too soon for that sort of talk….. And…" Allen started but Lavi hushed him.

"I know…. I know you've been with the prince. It's alright. I don't blame you." Lavi said before closing his eyes to rest. Allen stayed awake for a while after Lavi fell asleep. Eventually Allen fell asleep in Lavi's embrace.

* * *

"Ali…. Ali wake up…." Lavi said nudging Allen one night a few weeks later. Since Lavi had been staying with Allen, Tyki and Allen hadn't had any private time. Which Allen was okay with for the most part since he was still figuring out what to do with Lavi. Allen groaned since he was sleeping rather soundly snuggled up with Kanda. Allen was getting used to sharing a bed with Lavi.

"W-What…?" Allen mumbled not really awake as Lavi was nudging him.

"Wake up please….." Lavi sort of begged as he brushed some of Allen's hair out of the albino's face since Allen had his long white hair down and free so it was all over the place. Allen sort of just mumbled something as he rolled away from Lavi onto his back getting comfortable. Reaching over gently Lavi kissed Allen as the albino slept.

"Mm…." Allen moaned in his sleep not in a pleasure way just in….response… as Lavi reached down slipping his hand under the night shirt Allen was wearing to caress Allen's thighs and hips. Allen let out another moan, this one more pleasured as Lavi started caressing Allen's length even though Allen wasn't really awake. Lavi couldn't help it…. He knew what he was doing to Allen in his sleep was wrong but… Lavi had had a really good dream about Allen and he couldn't hold back any longer. Lavi pushed Allen's night shirt up exposing Allen's torso as much as he could. Leaning down Lavi started sucking and nipping at Allen's nipples making Allen moan and writhe around in his sleep. Instinctively Allen tangled one hand in Lavi's hair as Lavi teased his nipples.

"L-Lavi? W-What are you doing?" Allen asked highly confused and groggy when he finally woke up when Lavi reached down between Allen's legs wanting to stretch Allen.

"I… I'm sorry Allen…. I couldn't hold back…" Lavi said as he was caressing Allen's thighs. Allen looked so confused and a little betrayed at the moment. The last thing Allen ever thought Lavi would do was this sort of thing while he slept.

"W-What? That…." Allen couldn't process Lavi's logic about why he was molesting Allen in his sleep. But rather than answer Lavi just leaned down kissing Allen and slowly pushing one finger inside Allen making the albino wince.

"L-Lavi please don't…." Allen begged pushing on Lavi's shoulders. He didn't want this. He was tired of being everyone's body to use for sexual release when they got too pent up.

"But Allen… I love you…. And I need you…. That's why I came here and insisted on staying…" Lavi whispered softly as he worked to stretch Allen still even though Allen was protesting. Tears welled up in Allen's eyes as Lavi spoke. "I had a dream… you were my bride… and we had children together and we were so happy together…." Lavi added as he leaned down kissing Allen again. Since Allen kissed back even though it was sort of hesitant Lavi continued to stretch Allen. After Allen was stretched Lavi removed his fingers from Allen's entrance undoing his pants and pushing them down out of the way Lavi lined up with Allen's entrance before slowly and gently entering Allen unlike how usually Tyki sort of just took Allen. Lavi held Allen close as he started slowly moving in and out of Allen causing Allen to moan softly as he wrapped his arms and legs around Lavi hiding his face in Lavi's neck. Allen was actually confused by this because the sex with Lavi felt more….personal….better…

"L-Lavi…. Lavi…. L-Lavi…." Allen moaned out breathlessly as he was reaching his limit even though Lavi was going slower than what Tyki did but with more…powerful thrusts.

"Its okay… Just feel it Ali…" Lavi whispered in Allen's ear before he started kissing Allen again. He knew Allen was close, he could feel it in how Allen was trembling in his arms. Lavi was really close too so he didn't mind that Allen was close already. After only a few more thrusts Allen came with a muffled moan as he was still kissing Lavi. The red head released inside Allen after only one more thrust after Allen came. Even after Lavi pulled out of Allen he still held Allen close and was kissing him deeply.

"Are you okay Allen? I'm sorry for attacking you in your sleep…. Did I hurt you….?" Lavi asked brushing some stay hair out of Allen face after he broke the kiss. He was still sort of hovering over Allen as he was beside Allen.

"I'm okay…" Allen said though he was still trembling from his orgasm. That was weird… the pleasure didn't usually last this long after being with Tyki. "M-my legs won't stop shaking…." Allen said trying to fix his night shirt since it was still pushed up from earlier.

"I'm sorry…." Lavi said gently massaging Allen's legs as best he could while still laying beside Allen. He didn't mean to leave Allen feeling uncomfortable, he didn't understand that it was shaking from pleasure. After rubbing Allen's legs for a bit Lavi helped Allen fix his shirt so Allen could get comfortable again. It was odd how…tender and attentive Lavi was being towards Allen after sex. Allen was used to Tyki leaving him after. This was…much nicer than Allen expected. With Lavi sated and Allen redressed Lavi fixed the blanket holding Allen close as the two went back to sleep.

* * *

"Your highness…. I would like to ask your permission… to marry Lavi…." Allen asked as he and Tyki were sitting in the garden. They weren't working, they were just sitting out in the garden since it was a nice day out. It was a few weeks after the first time he and Lavi had slept together. After spending about two months together with Lavi in that room Allen realized…he liked the idea of marrying Lavi. Lavi was really kind and considerate of Allen.

"Hm…" Tyki sighed as he leaned back on his hands looking up to the sky thoughtfully. Tyki was hoping Allen wouldn't want to marry Lavi… but Tyki had no reason to deny Allen's request. Especially since there was no sign of Allen being pregnant with his child. They hadn't had sex in about two months and so far there was no sign of pregnancy.

"Don't have sex with Lavi for three months… and you will have my permission." Tyki stated looking over at Allen who looked away making Tyki sit up straight. "You had sex with him?" Tyki asked rather surprised by that.

"A few weeks ago…. One time…. I…don't know how it happened…" Allen confessed looking up to the sky with a slight blush.

"Fine. That's fine. But still. No sex for three months and you will have my permission." Tyki said with a sigh as he stood up dusting himself off. Allen stood up dusting himself off as well. With a slight bow Allen left to go talk to Lavi who was in their room working on a brew.

"Lavi… can I talk to you?" Allen asked as he walked into the room. Lavi was sitting at the table reading a book like usual as his brew was cooking away over the fire.

"Sure Ali. What's up?" Lavi asked with a smile as he looked up from his book giving Allen his full attention.

"I asked Prince Tyki for permission…. For us to marry…. Which he gave… but…. He said we are to not have sex for three months…" Allen said making Lavi go wide eyed.

"Wait….you want to marry me?" Lavi asked with a bright smile. Allen had yet to actually say that he would marry Lavi so this was a surprise to Lavi.

"Yes…. I have been thinking about it seriously…. And I think that…marrying you would be nice." Allen replied sitting down next to Lavi.

"Aw! Ali! I love you!" Lavi cooed kissing Allen's cheek. The two talked about the deal Allen had made with Tyki. Lavi understood why Tyki asked that he and Allen not have sex…Tyki was hoping to see if Allen was with his child. But Lavi highly doubted it. So far Allen had no signs of pregnancy and its unlikely that a member from outside the clan could get a clan member pregnant. It was weird and complicated. Like….cross breeding. It didn't really work. So they agreed to withhold from any sex. But that didn't mean they couldn't do other intimate stuff. Lavi just couldn't penetrate Allen. Or at least not Allen's ass.


	6. Chapter 6

"Butterfly. I need your help." Tyki called walking into Allen's room late one night. Lavi was asleep in bed but Allen was sitting at the table reading some notes in a journal Lavi's grandfather had made for Allen before Lavi had run off to stay with Allen. Allen looked up from the journal suddenly concerned when he saw that Tyki was holding a bundle that was likely Tyki's son.

"What is wrong?" Allen asked getting up making his way over to Tyki looking at the baby to see if it was sick.

"He has a fever and has been crying a lot. Can you help him?" Tyki asked passing Allen the baby so Allen could examine the infant. The child was fairly new born but looked so much like Tyki. Carefully Allen set the baby on the table examining it before waking Lavi up.

"What do you need him for?" Tyki demanded since he didn't really want Lavi's help.

"Lavi is far more qualified as a healer than I am. He is the grandson of the leader of our clan… He knows more than I do. You want your baby to get better…. Lavi is needed for this." Allen stated as Lavi was still waking up. Getting up Lavi went over to Allen looking the baby over. Grabbing a book Lavi showed Allen a tea to make for the princess to drink which the baby would get through breast feeding. It would take a little longer to help the baby but it was the easiest way given the age of the baby. It wouldn't be able to drink anything other than breast milk and it wasn't able to eat anything. With that done Lavi went back to bed while Allen got to work making the tea which he took to the princess and explained what to do and why.

"Thank you…. For helping my baby…" The princess said truly appreciative. She almost expected Allen to refuse assuming Allen hated her and her baby.

"Of course your highness. That's what we are here for. Now you have to drink this tea three times a day to keep it in your system as you feed your son. So I will bring it to you each time." Allen said before he left the room. In the hall Allen was stopped by Tyki who was blocking his path.

"If my son dies… so does your 'fiance'." Tyki warned making Allen actually scowl at Tyki a little.

"Lavi would not let an innocent die. Neither would I. If I saw anything odd with the ingredients I wouldn't have made it. Your baby should be fine by the end of the week. Good night your highness." Allen said moving to walk past Tyki but Tyki grabbed Allen's wrist hard. Roughly Tyki pinned Allen to the wall.

"Your highness no!" Allen protested sternly when Tyki started pulling at Allen's robes. It made sense that Tyki was pent up since his wife couldn't do anything so soon after childbirth. Not for a month or so actually. "If I can't have sex with Lavi I can't have sex with you either. We know why you set the three month period. You need to respect that too. I am just your healer not your toy anymore." Allen stated pulling away from Tyki who growled in frustration hitting the wall. Allen didn't stick around after Tyki did that.

* * *

Just as Allen promised in less than a week the baby was completely healthy and happy which made Tyki and his wife happy. Tyki might not like his wife but he loved his son. So he was happy when the baby got better. But Tyki was not happy that when the three months was up there was no sign of Allen being pregnant. So Tyki had to keep his word and let Allen and Lavi marry which actually appeased the queen and Tyki's wife. With permission Lavi and Allen left to go back to their clan temporarily so they could get married through their clan since they had their own wedding ceremony they did for clan members.

"Man I thought that old man would never shut up." Lavi said with a laugh as he and Allen made their way into their tent after the ceremony. Their tent was a little further away from the others for privacy sake. No one wanted to hear the newly wed couple on their wedding night or any night.

"I think he was teasing you. Knowing how eager you were for the ceremony to end." Allen giggled a little as he plopped down on the bed. It was been a long day. Allen was actually sore from standing all day so he took his flats off massaging one of his feet.

"Here I'll give you a massage." Lavi offered moving over to where Allen was sitting. He knelt down on the ground taking Allen's foot and started gently massaging it.

"Lavi…you don't have to do that…" Allen said even though the foot massage felt really good. Lavi simply smiled and continued the foot massage going from the first foot to the other. The foot massage progressed to a leg massage which progressed to stripping Allen and giving him a full body massage which Allen just loved. After the massage Lavi stripped himself down before climbing into bed with Allen who wrapped his arms around the other.

"Hi." Lavi greeted softly with a smile as he hovered over Allen holding him close. Allen's hands were gently rubbing Lavi's upper back.

"Hi." Allen replied laughing a little as he stared up at Lavi. Right now Allen felt like he had made the right choice picking Lavi over Tyki. Yes Tyki was a prince and had showed some affection for Allen…but Lavi showed far more affection for Allen and never forced himself on Allen out of stress like Tyki had. Leaning down Lavi gently kissed Allen was as much love and affection as he could. The night was spent making sweet tender love.

"Ali…. Do you want to top…?" Lavi asked some time later as the two were laying in bed facing each other. Lavi's hand was gently running up and down Allen's side as Allen was resting his head on Lavi's arm.

"What?" Allen asked looking to Lavi confused. Why would Lavi ask that sort of thing?

"Do you want to top? Be the one penetrating instead of being penetrated? If you do that's okay… I don't want you to feel like this isn't equal. I want you to be happy." Lavi said now playing with Allen's hair as he studied Allen's angelic face.

"No… I don't want to… Do you want me to?" Allen asked having no desire to be the one on top as Lavi explained. But if Lavi wanted to switch things up for pleasure then Allen would do it. Maybe.

"To be honest….no I don't. But like I said I want to be fair to you and what you want. If ever you do….you can tell me." Lavi said before giving Allen a light gentle kiss. With that discussion over the two settled down to get some sleep.

* * *

"So how was your 'wedding'?" Tyki asked when he found Allen in the garden a few days after Lavi and Allen's wedding. Allen setting the berries he was picking in a basket before he stood up looking at Tyki.

"It was really good. How is your son?" Allen asked knowing by how Tyki said wedding that Tyki didn't really approve of it or accept it as a legitimate thing.

"He is doing rather well. Very strong. He is crawling around now." Tyki answered watching as Allen knelt back down on the ground resuming his berry picking. "Where is your 'husband'?" Tyki asked looking around not seeing Lavi.

"He is right over there." Allen said pointing over to some slightly taller plants and such but Tyki didn't see Lavi. "He's laying down but he is there. Right Lavi?" Allen added so Tyki didn't think Allen was crazy or that Allen was alone. All of a sudden a hand with a book popped up to show that Lavi was actually over there.

"Ah. I see. Why are you doing all the work?" Tyki asked kneeling down beside Allen watching his pale nimble fingers work.

"I'm not really. I like doing this. This is what I did with the clan too. Its calming to me. And Lavi is studying new things the clan has recently learned while he was away.

"Hm…." Was all Tyki said before he just knelt there watching Allen for a while. Lavi of course was keeping an eye on Tyki but he didn't make it too obvious from where he was. Lavi didn't trust that Tyki wouldn't try anything with Allen even though Allen was married now. Clearly Tyki held no respect for marriage since he used to be having an affair with Allen before and was probably having affairs with other people currently. Lavi would bet anything that if he hadn't been there in the garden with Allen, Tyki would have probably tried to seduce Allen of force himself on Allen. At this point Lavi didn't think Allen would willingly be with Tyki.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tyki. You're needed for a counsel meeting. Lets go." Sheryl called after a while. He was closer to the castle but not too far that Tyki couldn't hear him without shouting. Sheryl didn't have to look for too long before he found Tyki out in the garden with Allen. Sighing heavily Tyki got up patting Allen's head before he left to go with Sheryl. As Tyki was leaving Allen stood up and made his way over to Lavi which Sheryl saw. Sheryl was an observer, he could see things others could not since he paid close attention to everything. And at this point, since Lavi had come into the picture at the castle, Sheryl could see that Allen did not have the same feeling for Tyki that Sheryl originally thought Allen had.

"Hey. You okay?" Lavi asked when Allen sat down near where he was laying with his book on his chest at this point.

"Yes I'm fine. Are you okay?" Allen asked with a soft smile as he reached over holding Lavi's free hand. Lavi gently squeezed Allen's hand as he sat up facing Allen. Setting the book Lavi had off to the side before he reached out pulling Allen into a loving kiss which Allen happily returned.

"Hey can I show you something I found?" Lavi asked with a playful smile as he stood up still holding Allen's hand. Allen stood up curious as to what Lavi had found. Leading Allen by the hand Lavi took Allen into the nearby woods some ways to an isolated little area. Lavi took Allen to a little hidden away hot spring which surprised Allen.

"Wow…. How did you even find this?" Allen asked in awe of this little hide away Lavi managed to find. As Allen was looking around Lavi was stripping down to get into the hot spring.

"You know me. I like to explore. Come on. You'll love it." Lavi said standing in the hot water with his hand out to Allen. With a smile Allen removed his robes before he climbed into the water with Lavi holding Lavi's hand. Lavi of course was right. Allen loved the hot spring, he liked the hot water, it was very soothing. Lavi knew Allen liked being warm and this was a perfect way to warm up. The two sat side by side in the water holding hands.

"This is really nice. Thank you for showing me this." Allen said looking at their intertwined fingers happy to be holding Lavi's hand.

"Well come on now. I'm trying to impress you. And I know you like being warm." Lavi said with a playful smile as he moved Allen so Allen was sitting in his lap facing the side. With Lavi's hands warmed from the water Lavi reached up gently sort of wiping Allen's face with his hands tenderly so Allen's face could be warmed up too. That felt so…. Loving to Allen. Even with Lavi's hands still on Allen's face Allen leaned in kissing Lavi. That sort of surprised Lavi since usually it was Lavi initiating the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Allen, Lavi held Allen close as they kissed deeply. As they kissed Lavi shifted Allen around again so Allen was now facing Lavi straddling his lap as they made out passionately.

"Here…. Sit up…." Lavi said guiding Allen to move so he wasn't sitting in Lavi's lap but was still straddling it. This was a little awkward for Allen since now his member was almost right in Lavi's face. But that was what Lavi was going for. One hand was on Allen's backside massaging Allen's cheeks as the other was massaging Allen's member.

"H-Hey…" Allen protested in embarrassment when Lavi started licking Allen's member before taking it into his mouth. As Lavi was sucking on Allen's member his fingers worked to stretch Allen's entrance. It was funny to Allen how quick just a kiss from Lavi could excite him so much.

"L-Lavi….I-I…. Mm…. P-please…." Allen moaned in pleasure as he gently gripped Lavi's fiery red hair. Lavi could tell Allen was reaching his limit given how Allen was trembling in his hands. But that didn't make Lavi stop. The goal was to make Allen have as much pleasure as possible. "L-Lavi please… I- I can't…" Allen warned trying to pull away from Lavi since he didn't want to release in Lavi's mouth as he thought that was the wrong thing to do. But Lavi didn't let Allen go until Allen came, he swallowed all that Allen had released and licked Allen's member clean.

"Ali…. What's wrong?" Lavi asked very concerned when he looked at Allen's face and saw tears in Allen's eyes. The last thing Lavi wanted was for Allen to cry. Lavi made Allen sit back down as one hand rubbed Allen's back as the other wiped Allen's face tenderly trying to comfort Allen.

"Why didn't you let go? Why did you do that?" Allen asked clearly embarrassed and distressed that he had released in Lavi's mouth.

"Oh…. Ali…. I'm sorry… I didn't think that would upset you…. That's…normal though…. I promise. And I liked it…" Lavi said holding Allen close trying to calm Allen down.

"B-but isn't that gross?" Allen asked sniffling a little. He thought something like that would taste really gross.

"No. You are really sweet. Probably cause you eat so much sweets. It was good Ali I promise. I really wanted to do that…. Are you okay?" Lavi asked wiping Allen's face again which felt good since it warmed Allen's face which calmed Allen.

"Do you want to stop here…?" Lavi asked after some time. He didn't want to continue if Allen was uncomfortable or unhappy.

"N-no…." Allen said because one he really didn't want to stop and two…he would feel bad since he could feel that Lavi was hard right now.

"Okay. Here turn around…" Lavi suggested as he helped Allen turn so Allen's back was to Lavi. With Lavi's guidance Allen moved so he was aligned with Lavi's length before moving down slowly as Lavi entered him. Once Lavi was all the way inside Lavi's hands went under Allen's legs spreading Allen's legs wide open which made Allen squirm rather embarrassed but when he moved he gasped in pleasure. With how Lavi was now holding Allen, Lavi was deeper inside Allen and Allen was a little bit tighter from his legs being wide open.

"L-Lavi…" Allen moaned in pleasure as Lavi started to move in and out of Allen. The thrusts were small but deep making Allen moan. Allen had his head back leaning against Lavi's shoulder while his arm went over Lavi's other shoulder tangling his fingers into Lavi's hair. Given how Allen had his neck exposed of course Lavi took advantage of that kissing, sucking and nipping at Allen neck leaving marks everywhere. Lavi quickly learned that Allen's ear was a soft spot when he licked and nipped at Allen's ear earning a more intense moan from his bride. Gently gripping Allen's legs a little harder Lavi held Allen up a little more so he could thrust faster in and out of Allen causing the water to splash around.

"W-what?" Allen whined confused when Lavi suddenly pulled all the way out of him. He was feeling really good so it was disappointing when Lavi pulled out.

"Sorry… I want to do this a different way now…" Lavi said apologetically as he moved them around so Allen was on his knees with his torso on the edge of the hot spring so he was in more of the doggy position with Lavi standing in the water behind him. Allen let out an appreciative moan when Lavi reentered him. In this position Lavi could now move in and out of Allen without restriction. Lavi loved that all Allen could do was moan and mewl in pleasure right now. He was happy to make Allen feel really good.

"L-Lavi!" Allen cried out in intense pleasure when he came for the second time unable to hold back any longer. Lavi didn't stop thrusting in and out of Allen preventing Allen from really recovering from his orgasm. After some more thrusts Lavi finally came with a moan of Allen's name. After releasing inside of Allen, Lavi stayed there riding out his orgasm for a few moments before he eventually pulled out.

"Oh… Ali…. Are you okay…?" Lavi asked as Allen was still trembling again from his orgasm. Lavi wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad thing hold long Allen seemed to tremble after his orgasms. It could be that the pleasure was just that good for Allen or it could be that Lavi was overdoing it.

"I'm good… I'm really good…." Allen replied as he was still in the position Lavi had put him in and was sort of moving back and forth a little as his legs were trembling in the water.

"Are you sure….? You can't seem to sit still…" Lavi said as he was rubbing Allen's hips and sides causing Allen to moan softly.

"Y-Yes… J-Just hot…." Allen said as he reached back moving his hair up and over his shoulder so it was on the stone floor and off the back of his neck. He was actually still hot and bothered which was why he needed to move his hair and why he was still moving as if Lavi was still in him.

"Okay… Lets get out of the water…." Lavi said helping Allen out of the water but Allen didn't go far. He just moved to lay on top of his robe on the ground. When Allen held his arms up in the air clearly wanting to be embraced Lavi went and laid with Allen allowing Allen to hold him. As they laid there they kissed lovingly before Allen rolled them over so Lavi was laying on his back and Allen was on top. Lavi didn't mind this so much especially when Allen started to rub against Lavi slowly getting Lavi all worked up again.

"You really want to go again?" Lavi asked when he realized Allen was intentionally getting Lavi hard again.

"I-is that okay…? I want more…." Allen said almost needy which was a first for Lavi. Allen had been needy during sex but it was a first that Allen was needy **_for_** sex.

"Uh…yeah. That's perfectly okay. I want as much as you are willing to give. I'm a guy after all." Lavi replied as if that should be obvious. He had his hands on Allen's hips as Allen sat up and moved down Lavi's body. It was clear Allen wanted control this time and Lavi happily let Allen have it. Allen had one hand on Lavi's hip as his other hand was down between his legs guiding himself as he moved down on Lavi's length moaning as Lavi's member slowly entered him. When Lavi's length was all the way inside of Allen, Allen's other hand went to Lavi's other hip for support. He waited for a moment before he started to slowly move up and down along Lavi's member rolling his hips a little as he did.

"M-man Ali…. That's good…." Lavi moaned in encouragement as Allen moved. It felt really good how Allen moved up and down as he rolled his hips even though the pace was slow right now. Over time Allen's pace picked up which of course felt even better. After a while the pleasure was getting to be too much for Allen and he was having a hard time keeping his pace as his legs were starting to shake again.

"Do you need help?" Lavi asked when he realized Allen was started to lose his strength. Allen couldn't speak so he just nodded prompting Lavi to sit up wrapping his arms around Allen. All Allen could do now was moan and pant breathlessly in pleasure as Lavi started helping Allen move up and down along his length. Lavi moved them so Allen was laying down on his back with his knees up over Lavi's shoulders so his backside was up off the ground a little. Lavi was so going to have to bring Allen back here often. The way Allen's moans echoed off the stone was just the best. Lavi also liked how into this Allen was, how turned on and needy he was for Lavi.

"Ali…. I'm gonna cum soon….." Lavi warned as he thrusted in and out of Allen with abandon.

"Nha…. L-Lavi…. M-me too…. L-little harder… p-please…." Allen begged and of course Lavi couldn't help but give Allen what he wanted. As soon as Lavi when harder Allen came with a cry of pleasure which sent Lavi right over the edge releasing deep inside of Allen. Allen was a trembling panting mess as he laid there trying to recover from his intense orgasm. As Allen laid there Lavi worked to clean Allen up since Allen had released on himself and Lavi's cum was leaking out of Allen.

"N-no…. d-don't touch there…" Allen squirmed when Lavi tried to clean his entrance. Allen was still sensitive so he didn't really want Lavi touching there right now. Lavi sighed actually a little concerned about Allen. After letting Allen rest for a while the two got dressed before heading back to the castle.

* * *

One night Allen was up late in the kitchen making himself something to eat. Lately he had been eating more than usual but Allen didn't think much of it. He figured it was just because when he wasn't busy working, he and Lavi were busy being intimate which was pretty…active. As he was sitting eating what he had made Tyki walked in surprising Allen.

"Oh butterfly. Hello. Late night snack?" Tyki asked walking over to Allen even though he had been there to steal something to drink. But of course as soon as he saw Allen he got distracted.

"Hello your highness…" Allen said not really looking at Tyki. He stayed focused on his food since he didn't really want to engage with Tyki. Allen was really happy with Lavi and wanted to be with only Lavi. But Allen knew Tyki still desired him…Tyki made that pretty obvious all the time.

"Still getting along with your little husband?" Tyki asked sitting next to Allen which made Allen really nervous.

"Yes. Very much so. I'm very happy with him. He treats me really well. He loves me and I love him. We are very happy together." Allen replied hoping that would get Tyki to leave him be. It wasn't a lie though, he really was happy with Lavi.

"Hm…. He's keeping you satisfied… ya know? In bed?" Tyki asked with a smirk thinking that no one could pleasure Allen the way Tyki did.

"Yes actually. Very much so. So much that its difficult to stop. He sets my body on fire so to speak. If we aren't working we are…. Making love. Its intoxicating." Allen answered as he stood up washing his dishes before he left Tyki alone in the kitchen. Allen went back to his room joining Lavi who was sound asleep in bed. When Allen laid down in the bed Lavi instinctively wrapped his arms around Allen holding him close.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So this is the last chapter. Wasn't lying when I said it was a short story. But I feel its complete. First Laven I managed was a complete freaking accident. -_-**

About a month later Allen was laying in bed one night naked under the blanket since his robes had been bothering him all day. Lavi was sitting over at the table closer to the fire place since it was the only source of light as he read since he thought Allen was trying to sleep. Lavi didn't think much of hearing Allen moving around in the bed since sometimes it took a while for Allen to get comfortable.

"Ali… you okay over there…?" Lavi asked when Allen seemed to not be able to settle down after a while. Usually it didn't take Allen this long to settle down to sleep. He was surprised to find Allen laying in bed completely naked and uncovered from the blanket with his hair over one shoulder so he was actually kind of covered by that.

"I'm really hot…. I can't get comfortable… I don't feel so good…." Allen said with a hand on his forehead as he was actually sweating a little. Getting up a little alarmed Lavi went over to Allen feeling his forehead and cheeks. Allen really was burning up. Lavi moved to make something that would help bring down Allen's fever though he didn't know what was causing the fever. The biggest concern right now was bringing the fever down and then figuring out what was wrong. Lavi made Allen a herbal tea in hopes to help Allen's fever and to help Allen sleep. Eventually Allen fell asleep but the fever only seemed to be getting worse.

"Okay Ali…. We have to go back to the clan… I don't know what to do here…. We need to talk to my grandfather…" Lavi said the next day after nothing seemed to help Allen. He helped Allen get dressed in a light robe and to a horse so they could get to the clan faster. There was no way Allen would be able to walk back to the clan in his condition.

"I've given him everything I can think of to bring his fever down… nothing seems to work… I don't know what is wrong…" Lavi said as he was sitting in his grandfather's tent where Allen was now sleeping not so peacefully. Allen was sweating like crazy and breathing rather shallow and quick. Lavi's grandfather looked Allen over before sighing as he sat down looking to Lavi.

"He will be fine. This will only last a few more days. His body is adjusting that is all. It takes a toll on the body so let him rest. After this he will need to eat properly, stay as calm and stress free as possible and drink a special tea each day." Bookman explained leaving Lavi a little confused.

"So what is wrong with him?" Lavi asked not understanding what was causing Allen's fever.

"There is nothing wrong with him. He is pregnant. About a month or so. Which is why his body has begun to do this. It was adjusting as it needs to. It is…unnatural in a sense for men to get pregnant but our clan is special. When it closer to the time for the baby to come you will have to bring him back here. We know how to remove the baby safely from a male for both the mother and the baby. Lavi kind of just stared at his grandfather. He really hadn't considered that. Allen being pregnant.

"We should leave… Abandon this area and go as far from this kingdom as possible. That prince who took Allen away from here the first time… I don't think he would tolerate Allen being pregnant with my child. He wanted Allen to have his child… He doesn't accept us being married. He wants Allen still. But we can't just leave the two of us… They would come after the whole clan…" Lavi stated now concerned for Allen's safety.

"I see your point… Perhaps it is time we move anyway… We have been here far too long anyway. I will talk with the clan and see what they think. You two can stay here tonight." Bookman said before he left the tent. Lavi moved closer to Allen wiping Allen's sweaty face with a cool damp cloth.

* * *

Allen was sleeping most of the time for the next two days which concerned Lavi deeply but Bookman wasn't worried at all. Bookman had plenty of experience with pregnant males of their clan and what Allen was displaying was very common. His body just needed to adjust to the changes going on. It was a strain on the male body to be pregnant just like women but in its own way.

As Allen was resting in Bookman's tent the clan had a surprise guest to the clan. Lavi wasn't so surprised and neither was Bookman but the rest of the clan was when Tyki showed up with some guards. Getting off his horse Tyki made his way over to Lavi and Bookman. Lavi was a little nervous but Bookman wasn't.

"Hello. Since you are here I assume Allen is too. Why did you two leave without saying anything to anyone? And you stole one of our horses." Tyki said politely but of course he was being intimidating at the same time.

"Allen is sick. He wouldn't be able to make it here. So we borrowed a horse…" Lavi said doing his best to not be intimidated by Tyki. But it was hard because he was worried Tyki would try and take Allen away from him.

"Sick? What is wrong?" Tyki demanded now concerned more than he was angry.

"We are still working to figure that out. But he has to stay here until we can treat him." Bookman spoke earning Tyki's attention. Tyki was silent as he thought over what they had said.

"Let me see him. I want to see how sick he is." Tyki ordered. Bookman nodded leading Tyki to his tent. As if on cue when Bookman and Tyki walked in Allen was leaning over the side of the bed throwing up even though Allen didn't have much to throw up.

"Butterfly!" Tyki ran over to Allen kneeling down beside the bed moving Allen's hair so it was out of the way as Allen threw up. Tyki could see how much Allen was sweating and he could feel how badly Allen was burning up. "Do you want some water…?" Tyki offered grabbing the cup of water that was nearby for Allen. Bookman stood back watching all of this studying Tyki and Allen.

"No…." Allen replied clumsily pushing Tyki's hand away that had the water. Allen had just had water and threw it up so he had no interest in water right now. "What are you doing here?" Allen asked as he moved to lay back in the bed fixing his hair so it was out of his face. He really should braid it but he didn't feel well enough to do that.

"You disappeared in the middle of the night. I was worried. Do you have any idea what is wrong?" Tyki asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Your highness…. You should really let me go…. I am married to Lavi. I am happy with Lavi… you have your wife and baby to care for… And Lavi and I belong here with our clan…" Allen said wiping his forehead as he tried to look at Tyki but it was hard to focus.

"Butterfly… I…." Tyki sighed as he studied Allen. Tyki knew long before that he had lost Allen and all Tyki was doing was trying to pin Allen's wings… But as Tyki had said before was that a butterfly was far more beautiful flying free than it was pinned down. "Okay… You're right. I want you to be happy. And if that boy makes you happy…and being with your clan will make you happy… okay… I will relieve you of your duties as the healer same with Lavi… You will still be able to keep this land. The deal was that you heal our sick people before…and you did that. You did everything we asked you to… I'm sorry butterfly." Tyki said giving Allen a kiss on the forehead before he left taking his guards with him. Lavi went with him back to the castle to gather their books and important stuff before he went back to the clan this time walking.

* * *

About two years later Tyki decided to check in on the healers clan to make sure that Allen was doing okay since the last time he saw Allen, the albino was really sick. When Tyki got to the clan's territory he was happy to see that they were all still there, he had thought that maybe they would pack up and move given how he had treated Allen for almost a year. When Tyki asked where Allen was since he didn't see Allen in the camp area he was told that Allen was out in the field with Lavi so Tyki made his way out there. As he walked out into the field he saw Allen sitting in the field with a small child in his lap as he was making flower crowns. The child already had a flower crown and so did Allen. Lavi was off to the side gathering flowers for Allen. It was quite the picturesque moment.

"Butterfly…. Is this your baby…?" Tyki asked when he was closer to Allen and the child. Allen looked up at Tyki with a smile while the child made happy noises playing with Allen's fingers.

"Yes. This is Lavi and my daughter. Her name is Amethyst. Isn't she precious?" Allen replied happily as he picked Amethyst up holding her close as he kissed her cheek making her so happy.

"Yes. She is…. Is this why you were so sick before…?" Tyki asked sitting down in front of Allen. Of course it didn't take Lavi long to come over and sit beside Allen still not trusting Tyki.

"Yes… Luckily the second time isn't so bad since my body is sort of accustomed to pregnancy now after Amethyst." Allen said with a smile as he gently bounced his precious daughter. It took Tyki a second to process what Allen had said.

"You're pregnant again?" Tyki asked unsure that he had understood Allen correctly.

"Yes I am. Which apparently is quite the feat for males in our clan. Usually it takes a few years in between children for the men… I guess its really just meant to be for Lavi and I….. May I ask why you are here?" Allen asked looking to Tyki. He was a little worried Tyki was there to ask him to go and help sick people again.

"I just wanted to come and check on you… You seem… very happy. Radiant. I am….glad I let you go…" Tyki said messing with one of the flowers that had been sitting in front of Allen.

"Thank you your highness…. How are you and your family?" Allen asked as he placed Amethyst in his lap again and let her play with his fingers.

"We are okay. My son is walking now… everyone thinks he is the cutest thing ever. The princess is still as annoying as ever. Sheryl's wife is actually expecting. We were a little surprised to hear that. She usually is pretty frail." Tyki replied as he really watched Allen interact with Amethyst. He was right… Allen made a really good mother. Tyki was envious of Lavi. Never did Tyki think he would be envious of someone else especially someone who lived in a tent in the woods. Tyki said and talked with Allen and Lavi for a while before he left heading back to the castle. That was the last time the healers clan saw anyone from the castle. That was okay though because that allowed everyone in the camp to live peacefully.


End file.
